Frozen In Love
by Sender23
Summary: After the events of Frozen, Witness the story of a dashing adventurous man who came into the life of the very lovely queen of Arendelle, Elsa... also another man came unexpected (soon). Which of them would be the one? Elsa x OC...
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

"Arendelle's Unexpected Visitor"

-Chapter 1-

**_The Kingdom of Arendelle prospered and what not lived happily for months after the snow incident..._**

* * *

"I miss you... mama and papa, hope you were here to see me." Elsa thought to herself while looking at her parent's portrait.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Anna asked in a tune.

Elsa giggled, "Hey Elsa! I got something from youuuuuu!" Anna said smiling hiding something behind her back.

"Aw, come on Anna stop playing around and show me!" Elsa said in a joyful tone.

"I've brought you this!" Anna showed Elsa a plate of her favorite chocolates. "I made it myself!"

" Oh great! I could use some of these!" Elsa stuffed her mouth with it as Anna asked, "Is it Good?"

The queen shook her head but was just joking, as the two giggled with each other.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"An Island... finally!" Said Flintlock Rogers. In his small boat named _Jolly Hook, _on the sea looking for some place to lay low for a while after his adventurous quests.

Flintlock reaches the port in time his boat was sinking due to long voyages and probably the boat had a hole which causes the water to enter his boat, but was able to reach the port before his boat sunk. Setting his first step, he proceed to wander around the town of Arendelle.

Flint walks around the streets of Arendelle and what not stumbles on his own wanted poster."Hello there fellow, Flintlock Rogers; wanted for piracy, reward 1,000 shillings. Well that'd be my reputation! I love ya poster, muah!"

Suddenly a royal guard came. "Hey you!" Flintlock turned 'round and smiled, "What can I do for you sir?"

The royal guard approaches him and noticed the sign. "It's YOU!" Flintlock then grabbed the hat of the royal guard and slapped him with it and pushes the royal guard into the wheelbarrow stuck. "HELP, IT'S THE PIRA-" Flintlock grabbed some carrot lying around shoved it to the mouth of the guard.

"Shh, be quiet you don't want to mess the silence around here now do you? Hehe... Cheerio!" Flintlock said while waving at the guard.

"It's him! get him!" Flintlock turned his back and saw a large numbers of guards chasing him armed to the teeth.

"Oh ship! I can't run with these sea legs o' mine!" Flintlock tries to run in a normal way but ends up with a swagger run.

Flintlock were able to lose the guards by the market place, where he hid himself among the crowd.

"I wonder..." Flintlock egress the area by heading north of the town.

* * *

"So this place is Arendelle..." Flintlock turns his face to the castle and whispers. "I wonder if the rumors were true..."

* * *

Elsa stood by the castle windows, looking at the town's peacefulness but her view was disturbed by a noise of clashing swords outside the castle walls. Elsa looked and saw a man dressed in a blue coat, with a black tricorn hat, his charming face was irresistible.

"Anna, who is that man?" Anna approaches Elsa and takes a look at the man by the windows.

"I don't know sis, but he seems to be in trouble..." Elsa became interested to know who this man be, the way he fights is impressive and charming.

Suddenly the doors burst open as one castle guard barged in. "Your majesty, trouble!"

Elsa responded. "Yes, we know."

* * *

"Can you bloody landlubbers get off my tail!" Said Flintlock while clashing swords with the guards in a swashbuckler way, he managed to knock out four guards in a combo.

"Ha! All of you are no match for me!" Suddenly more guards came this time armed with crossbows and spears.

Flintlock dropped his sword and raised both his hands in the air. "Parley?"

The guards then grabbed Flintlock and cuffs his hands. "Bloody rum..." he thought to himself.

Guards themselves escorts Flintlock to the Dungeon.

* * *

"He seems interesting..." Anna said looking at the man being dragged away towards the castle.

Elsa turned and said. "Anna, I'm gonna have a talk with this man. I would like to ask some things. Please inform the guards to escort the man in the throne room in an hour.

"Yes, sis I mean! Ma'am." Anna gave a salute and went on her way.

* * *

"In you go!" Flintlock is thrown to the dungeon's cell. "Can't this be any worse than this?"

"hmm... well I think this be worth sleepin' for..." Flintlock sat on the corner of his cell and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ahoy there mateys, this be me Frozen entry. The idea got kinda smack my hea****d around for a few days so I started to write it down 'cause it wont let me sleep for real. A review would help if you want me to continue the story. Also the boat part it kinda sound like Jack Sparrow's entrance right? But no it's not Jack Sparrow's entrance from what I did there... besides I only own my OCs nothing else.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

"The Beginning"

-Chapter 2-

"What?!" Flintlock woke up from his sudden nightmare, a past that he will never forget in his own very life.

Flintlock is still in his cell. "Got to get out of here." He whispers to himself. Flintlock walk's up to the dungeon door he's in, as he finds the guard's asleep and probably snoring. Flintlock must grab the keys before he ends up dancing the hempen jig.

"Damn bloody keys, wished I had a hand hook for these!" As he carefully reach for the guards key, he suddenly opened his cell door.

Flintlock looked carefully at the door and noticed that the metals are rusted. "Well, that was easy." Walking 'round the dungeon Flintlock grabs his belongings and egress the dungeon by climbing up to the 1st floor

* * *

"Now where be the gates at?" Flintlock walks towards the exit but then was guarded by a couple of guards standing near the doors.

Flintlock climbs up to the 2nd floor to find a more easy exit, but was almost caught by a guard by wandering the halls accidentally.

"Hey, YOU!" Flintlock ran to the nearest door as possible, ends up in a Library room.

* * *

"Hmm, which one?" Flintlock looked at the top of the bookshelf and saw Anna. Anna blows off the dust of a book but ends up getting a sneeze and falls off the ladder as she closed her eyes.

As Flintlock catches the falling Anna with his arms. Anna opens her eyes and see the face of a handsome man. "Um... miss you alright?" Flintlock helps Anna up.

Anna spoke looking at Flintlock, "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait What?" Flintlock looked at Anna.

"Are you alright?" Flintlock look's around the Library to find an escape path.

"Yes i'm fine, but thank you for catching me. Oh and may I know your name?" Anna looking at Flintlock walking around the Library finding some way to get off the castle.

Flintlock stopped looking around and walks to Anna saying. "I'm F-" interrupted when a guard in the hallway were shouting. "The prisoner has escaped!" Anna looked at Flintlock for the second time and notices, he is the one they're mentioning about.

"He's here!" Yelled a guard. "How did they find me so fast?! Got to move on, nice meeting you!" Flintlock approaches a chair and throws it at the windows shattering it apart making a clear exit.

"But wait I haven't got your name!" Anna shouted, Flintlock looking outside the window securing he's landings. "Okay perfect! By the way the name be Flintlock Rogers, fair winds." Flintlock jumps off the window lands on a large land of snow.

Suddenly the castle guards barged through the door of the library finding Anna alone with a broken window. "M'lady are you alright?" Anna nods as she looks back to the shattered window.

* * *

"There he is!" Flintlock runs as the guards chases after him. "Why i'll be damned!" Flintlock moves towards the docks.

"Wait for me!" Flintlock said while running to a leaving ship as he jumps but failed to catch up, ended up falling in the cold water.

The Royal Guards were able to scoop up Flintlock, as they brought him back to the castle.

* * *

"Where am I?" Flintlock opens his eyes seeing Anna and Kristoff.

"You're awake!" Exclaimed Anna. "How are you feeling."

Flintlock shivers in cold. "Cold, but d-do you have a-any grog around here?" Anna and Kristoff looked at each other unsure what a grog is, Anna grabbed a cup of coffee instead and helped Flintlock to drink it.

"Haven't c-caught your name before..." Flintlock said as he cover's himself with a blanket.

Anna introduces. "I'm Anna and this is Kristoff, my boyfriend." Anna hugged Kristoff's hand. "Congratulations, matey. You got a wonderful girl." Kristoff shook hands with Flintlock. "Thanks man." Flintlock nods.

"The queen will be meeting you in her room in an hour, Kai will escort you to her room. Bye!" Anna left with Kristoff by her side.

Leaving Flintlock alone in his bed, drinking coffee and what not warming his body by the fire in the chimney.

* * *

In an hour later, Kai escorted Flintlock to the Queen's room.

Flintlock then enters the room where Elsa is just sitting on a chair in front of a coffee table. "Your highness." Flintlock takes off his hat and bows as a sign of respect to the queen.

Elsa laughed and said. "Oh, you don't have to do that. Hehe." Elsa motioned her hand to the other chair on the other side of the coffee table. "Please, take a seat." Flintlock sat on the chair. Elsa continued. "I apologize about how the guards treated you earlier And..."

"Oh no, no, no. It's alright, besides it's part of my adventurous own life. Haha. Oh! by the way, sorry for the window I got enthusiastic a while ago." Flintlock lay's his back on the chair.

Elsa smiled and said. "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Pleased to meet you." Elsa extends her hand out as Flintlock shakes her hand. "Flintlock Rogers, of the Jolly Rogers Cove."

Elsa returned her hand to her lap and asked. "Jolly Roger's Cove? I'm afraid I haven't heard that place before." Flintlock leaned in. "It's very hidden from people, you got to be a real pirate to get there.

"So... does that mean you came in by a boat?"

"Yes and no."

Flintlock explains. "I had a ship once, it was the most largest and beautiful ship. But one day, it sunk. It's a very long story really, though I managed to get myself a small boat on my way here."

"And what happened to your small boat?" Flintlock look's to the dock where he placed his boat. "Sunk too."

"How did you become a pirate?"

Flintlock relaxes his hands on his back and said. "Your questions are really intriguing me dear, hehe. I became a pirate ever since I was a child." bragged Flintlock.

"And now you're a pirate captain right?" Flintlock nods.

"Sorry for asking too many questions it's just that..." Elsa became sad after remembering her life was just all doors shut.

"Hey, nobody want's a sad queen now do they? Cheer up!" Elsa sadness were taken away by Flintlock's happiness.

"Would you like a tea?" Elsa asked, pouring some tea into a small cup. Flintlock nods and take's a little sip from it returning it back to the table.

"Splendid tea you got there!"

Elsa smiled and laughs. "Why thank you, haha."

"So uh..." Elsa clears her throat. "*Ahem*, do you have any parents?"

Flintlock responded back in a low voice. "Their dead."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's fine."

Flintlock shrugged his shoulders. "I never knew 'em... so it helps me to live my life without being haunted by them."

Elsa wouldn't want to talk about it anymore, but tries to sympathize with him. "My parents have passed too."

"May they rest in peace." Flintlock said in an honorable way.

Elsa agrees, "They were on a voyage to visit a neighboring kingdom, but on their way. Their ship got capsized in a storm."

"Well... I send my condolences to 'em."

* * *

Hours have passed and night has fallen on the kingdom. The queen and Arendelle's visitory continue their talk and chatter and it seems they developed a likeness to each other.

"Hahaha! So you took everything from a merchant ships and sell it back to them? No wonder why they hate you!" Elsa said, laughing in her most joyous way.

"Well, it's a pirate's life for me! Cheers!" Flintlock and Elsa both raise their tea cups clinks glasses with each other and took a sip.

"Flint." Elsa called Flintlock as Flint. "Do you have any family left?" Elsa asked curiously.

Flintlock became silent for a few moment but responded back with a smile. "Nay."

"But who took care of you?"

"That'd be my best friend, Captain Rhubarb of the Rum Reef." He exclaimed. "He took care of me well, he even treats me like his own brother."

"How old was he when he took care of you?"

"I don't know it was a very long time... uh... he's like four years older than me."

Elsa jumped in shock. "four years older?". "Then how old are you now?"

"22..."

"But how did you manage yourselves?"

"Well, my uh... friend was a sneaky rascal but smart. We smuggle goods in small boats and buy everything we can from the profits we earned."

"What happens if you got caught?" Elsa asked taking sip from a tea cup. "We don't really know what will happen, because both of us brothers are sneaky devils."

"Oh and hey look at the time, it's getting late." Elsa and Flintlock both stood up from their chairs. "Your majesty i'm sorry, but may I be excused?"

"You don't always have to be formal Flint, haha." Elsa smiled. "Have a good night."

"You too ma'am." Flintlock puts his hat on. "Au revoir!"

Elsa laughed and said. "When did you even learn how to speak french." Flintlock turned around. "Well darling, if you got to be a pirate. You sail the world."

"Have a good night again, Elsa the Snowman!" Flintlock waves his hand goodbye and left the room.

"Good night." Elsa smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

Flintlock strolls around the kingdom under the alluring moonlight from the night sky, Flintlock yawns as he wander's around the town looking for a place to stay in and what not find's a tavern nearby. Flintlock entering the tavern reminds him of his fellow pirates at Jolly Roger's Cove only it was not that chaotic state, Flintlock spend's the night by swigging grog all night, and eating his favorite dessert... The pudding.

* * *

**A/N: Phew I was losing my mind when i'm writing the chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**UPDATED: Lulz so much for the grammar nazi but Flint yet, does not know that Elsa has powers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hired Privateer

"Hired Privateer"

-Chapter 3-

_**As the night passed, another winter day has come to Arendelle**_

Kristoff went to a nearby tavern around the town of Arendelle in search of Flintlock.

"Hmm..." Kristoff approaches the barmaid.

"Hello Kristoff, what can I do for you?" The barmaid asked. "I'm looking for a guy named Flintlock Rogers, have you seen him?" The barmaid nods and points Flintlock at the corner of the tavern.

Kristoff approaches Flintlock who is currently catching some Zs, "Flintlock, hey wake up."

Flintlock still asleep, need's a kick or two to wake up. "Hey!" Flintlock sat up straight from his chair, finds Kristoff in front of him.

"What do you want..." Flintlock rubs his eyes and stretches out his arms yawning. "Well i'm here for an errand, the queen has requested to see you. She says it's important that you must come."

"Important?" Flintlock took a last sip from his mug and stand's up from his table. "Wait me hat." Flintlock take's his tricorn hat and wear's it.

"Do you love your hat that much?" Flintlock looks back at Kristoff. "Aye. Oh and by the way, what time will she be meeting me?"

"Now." Flintlock took a ride to the castle with Kristoff via sled.

* * *

"Hey Flintlock, I'll be seeing you later. Gonna pick up some ice, come on sven." Kristoff left with his reindeer.

Flintlock sighs as he approaches the gates. "Knock, knock?" The gates open as the Queen Awaits in the throne room.

"Uh... hello?" Flintlock said looking at a servant. "I'm here for uh... a meeting?" The servant suddenly said. "Oh you're Flintlock Rogers? Come, come." Flintlock Roger's were hastily escorted to the Queen's throne room.

* * *

Flintlock arrives at the throne room as the doors behind him shut, Flintlock came at the presence of the queen.

"Good morning, Flint." Elsa greeted as he came in.

Flintlock spoke. "Morning your majesty." Flintlock bows and returns to his state.

Anna, who stood beside her sister, greeted the guest. "Good morning Flint." She blissfully said.

"Morning to you too m'lady!" Flintlock said in a enthusiastic way.

Anna and Elsa let out a few laughs after Flint jokes around.

"Alright! Everybody seems to have a good day, what am I here for?!" Flintlock exclaimed, ending the charade.

"Oh, yes." Elsa cleared her throat. "*ahem* Flint, I have a task to ask of you."

"A task?" He asked. "Wait does that mean I'm a privateer?"

Queen Elsa took out a letter and gave it to Flintlock, It was the Letter Of Marque. "You are now. As I was saying, we have reports that one of our own merchant vessels are getting raided or robbed every time they set sail in the seas."

Elsa continues. "I want you, to prevent this from happening again."

"Alright! anything else your majesty?"

Elsa replies. "As our first privateer, the Kingdom of Arendelle offers you your new ship."

Flintlock mouth's agape as he hears this. "Majesty I-I can't thank you enough for this."

"No need, do as you are ordered and thank you for your cooperation." Elsa said. "You are dismissed."

Flintlock nodded and left the throne room, on his way to the docks in a joyful way.

"Sis?" Anna asked worried. "Can he handle this dangerous mission?"

Elsa look's to her sister and said. "I'm sure he can, he's the most bravest man I ever know of."

* * *

Flintlock reaches the dock and saw his new Galleon ship. Flint climbed up on his ship admiring it's impressive designs.

"I shall name you! _Royal Jolly Roger._" Flintlock hugs his ship's wheel like it was his child. _Royal Jolly Roger, _is moderately armed. It carries 32 twelve-pound cannons: 18 on gun deck and 14 on the upper deck it's full broadside contains 16 cannonballs and weighs 192 lbs. It has 2 chase guns in her bow or stern.

Suddenly a royal soldier appears from the castle on a horse, came to talk to Flintlock.

"Sir!" Shouted the royal soldiers as he dismount from his horse. "I have come here to assist you in your task, sir."

Flintlock raised his one eyebrow at this and says. "Good, you be my first mate. Welcome aboard mister... uh..."

"Kenneth Fridstein, at your service sir!" Kenneth salutes.

Flintlock shrugs his shoulders and said. "Kenneth, tell me. Are you ready to die for the queen and Kingdom of Arendelle? When the time comes?"

Kenneth exclaims. "Yes sir!"

Flintlock smirks and says. "Good, follow me matey." Flintlock walks away the dock as Kenneth came along with him.

"Where are we going sir?" Kenneth asked.

Flintlock stops and looks to Kenneth and said. "To where we could get some men, of course!" Flintlock continues to walk back to his destination.

* * *

Flintlock and Kenneth arrives at Deadly Arrow, a crowded tavern at the outskirts of the town of Arendelle. Where thieves, smugglers, bandits, highwaymen, pirates, and all other sorts of outlaws stays.

"Alright, I think we're in the right place; Kenneth I want you to recruit some men while I, well... I'll go look for something here." Kenneth stays at his table and started to hire men, while Flintlock wonders around the tavern.

"Flintlock Rogers..." Flintlock turned and saw his old friend. "Why! It's Captain Rhubarb!" Ha-ah!" Both of them hugged each other because of a long time disappearance.

Flintlock sat in front of Rhubarb's table as they chat. "Hey, I heard you became a privateer to Arendelle. Is that true?"

Flintlock spoke. "Yeah, is there a problem?" Rhubarb shook his head.

"None. Just havin' a concern for me hearty lad, wish ye luck." Rhubarb grabs his bottle of rum and raised it in the air. "For Flintlock Roger's success! Cheers!"

Flintlock stood up from his seat and grabs a tankard of mug from the table of Rhubarb and says. "You too mate, cheers!" Flintlock and Rhubarb clinks their glasses as they chug down their beverages.

"Ah, see ya 'round matey." Flintlock lefts Rhubarb as he returns back to Kenneth.

"Sir! Glad you're here, we've managed to hire 50 men." Kenneth shows the recruits.

Flintlock surprised as he walks towards Kenneth and whispers. "Kenneth, how the hell did you manage to recruit this number of men!"

Kenneth responds back with a polite answer. "Well sir, I promised them that i'll buy 'em a drink after the mission. They love rum."

Flintlock felt a little awkward by this but he didn't seem to mind. Flintlock clears his throat and speaks to his new crew. "Gents, we sail with the tide."

* * *

**A/N: (Updated) Sorry by the way for the edits and such, I'm just trying to fix it. Thank you for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hardened Day

"Hardened Day"

-Chapter 4-

_**In the seas of the Atlantic Ocean...** _**  
**

"Captain!" Yelled Kenneth. "There's a ship on our tail!" He pointed it out.

Flintlock uses his spyglass to identify if it is the ship the Queen be mentioning about.

"A Ship of the line... alright t'is be it mateys! Drop th' anchor!" Flintlock yelled, walking back to the wheel. "Furl those sails!"

"Sir why are we stopping?" Kenneth asked.

Flintlock replies. "We're no match for her, we'll do it th' old way!" He said turning the wheel around.

Kenneth takes a short look back at the warship, by his spyglass. He sees the Duke of Weselton. He seems to be the one leading the raid.

"The old way?" He said looking back at Flintlock.

* * *

**After moments later...**

The ship of the line, successfully boarded _Royal Jolly Roger_ without breaking a sweat.

"Isn't it strangely amazing?!" Exclaimed the Duke. "We managed to capture the ship without firing a shot!" He said to his bodyguards.

The Captain approaches him. "Well?" The Duke said. "Well, sire there is no one aboard the ship. But we found this!" The Captain said, showing him a letter.

"A letter?!" The Duke exclaimed. "Give it to me!" The Duke quickly grabs it and unfolds it, there lies a note. "Submit or swim to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"What?!" The Duke took a glance back at his ship and saw their flag cut loose, it was floating in the air and eventually sunk into the waters. While it was replaced with a black flag consisting of a human skull wearing a tricorn hat and cross swords with a crocus flower at the top left corner of the flag, the symbol of Arendelle.

Flintlock appears delighted to have the upper hand against his foe, leaving the Duke no choice but to surrender.

As the crew shouts in victory!

* * *

_**After a moment later...**_

While the crew of Flintlock's were busy looting and hauling their plundered goods, imprisoning the captured crew in the brig, Flintlock feels something is not right...

A sailor at the crow nest of the Royal Jolly Roger, climbed down and ran off quickly towards Flintlock.

"Captain!" He said, "Yes?" Flintlock responded. "We've got company!" He pointed out the direction, and as it looks like... dozen of warship came.

"BELAY THAT, BELAY THAT! HAUL THE GOODS LATER, WE GOT SOME VESSELS TO SINK!"

All men started to pack the cannons with cannonballs and probably whatever they can find to damage a ship, while some men started to panic, running around the deck like a bunch of girlies and the others... well they hid themselves inside the barrels...

"Ye bloomin' cockroaches listen up!" Flintlock shouted. "Those blimey bilge rats may kill the rest of us now or wipe us all out in one blow, but we will never die as cowards! Fer our courage n' strength have saved our very own lives from these troubled times, why bother to fear death when we have already defeated it many times!" Flintlock drew his sword in the air. "Like one o' our fellow late pirate captain said! "...a merry life and a short one shall be my motto." then let it be our motto! Arr!"

"Arr!" The crew yelled as their morale have rose as if it reached the sky and space, with their swords, muskets, cannons and guns they face the horrifying fleet!

* * *

_**that night in Arendelle...**_

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Were busy spending their nights in the kitchen making delicious chocolates, puddings, cookies and what not other yummy looking desserts.

"Kristoff, what do you think of this now?" Anna serves Kristoff a plate of chocolate pudding. The sweet creamy essence, the beautiful design, the creamy milk of deliciousness.

"Anna, it taste like..." Anna waits for the comment excited. "It taste like... Heaven!" Kristoff sweeps her up high overhead and spins her around.

The two laughed at each other, as they embrace and kiss.

Olaf leans at the door watching the couple. "Aw..." Olaf was suddenly pushed by the door itself when Flintlock enters.

"*Cough* Wher-" Flintlock came in and saw the couples kissing which made felt a little shy or sort of, so he decided to break the scene.

Flintlock clears his throat. "*Ahem*" The two couples halted their kissing as soon as they noticed Flintlock, observing the two of them. The two can't help it but felt embarrass as they stepped away from each other, blushing.

Anna giggles while Kristoff can't even speak a word or two but, the two were still looking at each other. "Hey, haven't met you before." Olaf said. Flintlock became perplexed as he hears a voice coming from nowhere the room but beneath him. Flintlock stares at Olaf in disbelief, a talking snowman right in front of him.

"Uh... hi?" Flintlock shocked, pulls his gun from his belt as he aim's it at Olaf. "Wait don't shoot him!" Anna blocked his sight. "Either i'm drunk or not, It cannot be...?" Flintlock lowers his gun down. As Anna and Kristoff sighed in relief.

Anna noticed Flintlock's scruffy appearances. "Flintlock what happened to you? Your left eye..." Flintlock responded back. "My eye? Oh right, the eyepatch. Well I hid me left-eye, to keep it adjusted to the darkness when going below decks of a ship and um... probably the right eye o' mine is for the lightness, you know..."

"Now, can you explain what kind of a... thing is this?" Flintlock said while poking Olaf's head with his pistol. "Hey!" Exclaimed Olaf

Kristoff spoke. "Well... the Queen has magic powers that uh..."

"That creates Snow and Ice, which is totally kind of cool!" Anna continued giggling. "She created Olaf."

Flintlock raised his eyebrow on this. "So it was true..."

Suddenly someone just came in the room, it was the Servant, Kai. "Mister Rogers." He said. "Milady, will you excuse him? The Queen wishes to see him now."

"We shall call this a fine night then, goodnight Kristoff, Anna, and weird but creepy Olaf." Flintlock bows as he waves his hand goodbye, Flintlock then left the room.

* * *

"Alright, what be it?" Flintlock blithely said.

Kai responded. "The Queen wishes to see your presence in her room, her majesty, the Queen. Says it's urgent."

"Okay... anything else?" Flintlock queried.

Kai responded back. "Nothing else. Have a good day sir." Kai lefts.

"That was touching." Flintlock thought to himself.

* * *

Knock, knock

"Come in." Elsa said.

Flintlock came in a polite and formal way, Elsa laughs at this. "Flint stop it! You're so funny when you do that. Haha."

"Oh really?" Flintlock said in a studly way, making Elsa laugh more than ever. "Hahaha. Enough, seriously."

Flintlock took a seat, taking out a small bottle of rum. "Um... what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Relax, can't a one-eyed man take a little drink from his poison?" Flintlock pulls out the cork from his mouth. "Cheers!" He started drinking.

"About your eye..."

Flintlock gave her a stoic look. "Me eye is fine, I just use the eyepatch to adjust the darkness when going below decks. You know how hard it is to adapt your eye into the strong sunlight."

"Oh okay, um... how's the task I gave you?"

Flintlock drank once again. "It's a success, we manage to capture 3 vessels from the enemy and hauled a lot of cargoes for the auction, everything goes according to the agreement of the letter."

"The plunder will be shared, though why did you summon me at this uh... late time?" Flintlock took another drink again.

"I have something to discuss with you."

Flintlock humbly said. "Is it business? Or other things..."

"It's other things..."

Flintlock took another sip, "Well go ahead, your ''highness"."

Elsa smirked at this. "Right, um... have you ever..." Elsa blushed a little bit. "Fall in love for someone...?"

"N' why have that question came across in yer mind?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just that-" Elsa started stammering.

Flintlock chuckles a bit but remained calm. "Yer telling me, that ye have fallen in love with someone and eventually wanted to ask some worthy tips to me. On how you will get his attention and probably live happily ever after?"

"No!" Elsa laughs. "I didn't mean that, I just... want to know."

"Fine then," Flintlock lay his rum down on top of the coffee table and leans his back on the chair. "No, I haven't, besides there is a less probability that I would meet her... and a more possibility I may die before I meet her..."

"Are you very sure of that?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and no..."

Elsa briefly paused for a moment then started to talk again. "Do you know... I got the ability to make snow and ice..."

Flintlock nods. "Aye, yer sister told me that."

"Well that make's it easier then, do you think... there are others like me?"

Flintlock responded. "Maybe, also it's past 12. I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." Flintlock stood up, grabbed his bottle of rum. And leaves the room.

"Wait, Flint." Flintlock stopped, turning around. "Can you do this request for me, it's just personal."

"What do you want me to do?"

Elsa responded with a giggle. "I want you to sleep with me tonight."

"Wait, what?!" Flintlock exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like i'm kidding to you?" Elsa angrily said. "Besides, don't be a buzz kill. It's just one night."

"Fine... fine, fine, Fine!" Flintlock removes some of his personal items, then joins Elsa in bed. "Yay!" Elsa said in a joyous tone.

"Hope I don't get to dance the hempen jig for this..."

Elsa move's her hand on the chest of Flintlock, making Flintlock feel slightly uncomfortable. "Elsa, what are you doing? I didn't agreed to-"

"Oh, you think we're gonna do something tonight?" Elsa ardently said. "Naughty you, goodnight Flint."

"Um... goodnight? Elsa?" Elsa moves close to Flintlock, nestle's her head on his arm as she fell asleep.

Flintlock sighs. "What the hell am I doing..."

* * *

**A/N: And hello everybody, thanks for the reviews, patience and your time. Sorry for the long time post, this "education" kept on occupying my free time the whole week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and what not stay tune for updates!**

**Updated: Yup, changed it. I don't want my fellow OC to be a one-eyed pirate (stereotype at it's finest), also! I love you reviewers, I love you followers, I love you READERS. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from frozen, disney or w.e**


	5. Chapter 5: Advise?

"Advice?"

-Chapter 5-

_**Another day has passed, and it's the last day of winter when summer can spring up once finally again and bring back the heat to Arendelle.**_

"NO!" Elsa screamed, her eyes were awakened by this nightmare. Her breathing was heavy and her heart pounding like crazy, she starts to cry.

"Elsa!" Anna called, knocking on the door loudly. "Are you alright?! I heard you screamed!"

Elsa was unable to reply because of her nonstop crying. So, Anna entered the room then sat beside her sister in bed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, looking at her sister.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa hugged her sister, with tears dripping from her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Anna was confused by this question, "Lose? What do you mean?"

Elsa replied, still hugging her sister. "I had a dream... about you! I saw... something fall down from the ceiling, a-and it's falling straight for you! B-but I didn't see what happened next!"

"I don't want to lose you again, Anna!" Elsa couldn't stop crying, the pain, the sadness was within her heart. As if, everything was lost from her.

"Shh, shh." Anna tries to comfort her sister, face to face. "Look, nobody is going to lose someone, and nobody will die. That includes me, Elsa. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Anna wipes the tears dripping down from Elsa's eyes, "Sis, why don't you uh... do something fun! To forget that crappy dream of yours? I mean, we can build another snowman, or uh... make things from your powers or I don't know... you decide which will make you happy."

Elsa did stopped crying, a smile was brought back again to her lips. "Anna!" She hugged her sister once more, "Great Idea!"

And so, the Queen of Arendelle made way to her bathroom, took a quick bath tho. She was like in a hurry, as if she have a train to catch or sort of. She took a fast breakfast in a hurry, almost spilled her glass of milk... the only thing that can remove her dream was a man she know, Flintlock...

* * *

_**At the tavern...**_

The cold winter of Arendelle kept some of the people in the town to stay in the tavern for a while, warming themselves with hot beverages and delicious foods, And most of all the only thing that provide most heat was the cozy warm coming from the burning fires of the chimney. Elsa enters the tavern with a cloak on to conceal her identity.

She approaches the barmaid by the bar counter, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Flintlock Roger?"

"The guy with a funny hat? Yeah, and who might be the person asking?" the barmaid was busy cleaning plates, and mugs didn't recognized whom she was talking to.

Elsa lowers her hood down, as she knocks at the counter obtaining the attention of the barmaid. The barmaid turned, "Your majesty!" she curtsies.

"Forgive me your majesty, I didn't knew it was you!"

Elsa giggled, reminding her Flintlock's reaction every time she was around. "It's okay," Elsa took a seat at a bar stool. "No need to be so formal or such, let's just talk like normal people."

"Now, about Flintlock... have you heard of him before?" Elsa inquiries.

The barmaid answered, "Ah yes, the 2nd most notorious pirate of the seven seas. He's well known for sacking ports, plundering towns, raiding castles, sinking ships. And what not, stealing ladies' hearts. A well charming lad and a scallywag. His dazzling victories and incredible adventures were remarkable, a full fledged pirate indeed."

"Charming eh? I do agree on that part." Elsa acknowledges.

"Yep, he's a dream come true... He's actually quite nice, I assure you that." The barmaid said, wiping the counter.

"May I, acquire your name?"

the barmaid leaned in close, "I never told anyone my real name before, except a dozen of people I can trust. My name is-"

"Her name is, Jane." Flintlock answered, he was at the staircase looking at the two. "Heard you were looking for me? Your highness?"

"Why did you just ranted it out to the public?!" Jane yelled, in a low tone.

"My bad, besides what's wrong with that name. It sounds fine to me."

Jane replied. "Grr..."

Flintlock walks down, taking a seat right next to Elsa. "Righto, I'll have me self a plate of sandwiches, and a bottle o' rum."

"Oh! And what about you?" Flintlock stated her name quietly. "_Elsa.."_

"I'm fine, thanks."

Flintlock shrugs. "Well, that'll be it then." Flintlock grabbed some coins out his pocket, drops it on the counter.

"Alright!" Jane said.

While the food was getting prepared, Elsa and Flintlock chats.

"Flint..." Elsa suddenly looked troubled.

Flintlock became concerned for Elsa, "You look troubled, what happened?"

"It's complicated, but... will you help me?"

"In anything I will, except if my hat is involved." Flintlock said.

Elsa giggled at this. "Hahaha, no! Of course not."

"Then go on."

The breakfast was served on the counter, the delicious aroma of the sandwich stuffed with bacon, cheese, ham, and mustard. The strong scent of the rum, ah... the foods.

"Okay here it goes," She inhales deeply. "I want to forget something, it was so terrible... I want to forget it all, and turn this day into a happy one..."

Flintlock began to make irritating eating sounds while he was munching his sandwich, "Om nom nom, om nom nom."

"Flint!" Elsa shouted.

Flintlock spoke with his mouth full, "hat? I ahn husy hehing..." Flintlock swallowed the food and finally started to talk clearly.

When Flintlock was about to take a sip of his alcoholic beverage, Elsa freezes the liquor inside the bottle, solidifying it with her ice powers.

"Alright, alright. Whatever your problem is will be sol-BURRRP!" Flintlock burped unintentionally, causing Elsa to feel insulted but instead she just laughed it off.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." Flintlock clear's his throat. " *Ahem* If you want to forget something horrible, you're going to do a lot of amusing stuffs this very day."

"Like what?"

"Follow me." Flintlock stood up from his chair, and started walking towards the door of the tavern. "It's the most basic thing to do, but it's really FUN."

* * *

The two left the tavern, and went on toward's the town's square.

"All right, whom be our victim today?! Muahahahaha!" Flintlock sees the couple (Anna, and Kristoff) sitting at a bench, along with Olaf and Sven. "Perfect!"

"Flint... what are you doing?"

Flintlock came up with a snowball in his hand, "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Snowball fight? Really, no that ain't fun enough..."

"Trust me, when this snowball fight starts, it's totally worth fightin' for!" Flintlock hurled the 1st throw and it created a strong impact on Anna's face, making her angry a lil bit. Elsa smiled, started to take a liking in this, the two burst out laughing.

"Ouch!" Anna yelled, "Who threw that!"

"Ahh ha ha! I-it was y-your sister, ahh hahahaha... ELSA! Haha ha!" Flintlock was boisterously laughing, "What! B-but I di-"

Elsa's face got hit by a snowball thrown by Anna, "Haha! Caught you off guarded!"

"Oof!" Anna said, taking a blow in the body by a snowball hurled by Flintlock's amazing right hand. "Gotcha! Ye scurvy dog!"

"Ow!" Flintlock was struck by Kristoff's solid throw. "You call that throwing? This is what a true throw is!"

"Uh oh, WOA-" Kristoff was beaten down by an infinite supply of snowballs from Elsa, spawned by her powers. "I'm starting to enjoy this!"

"I don't know Sven, but... don't you agree Flintlock's kinda perfect for Elsa?" Olaf said, talking to Sven. The reindeer replied with a grunt, meaning "yes."

"Huh? What are you doing?" Olaf said, looking at Flintlock.

"What does it LOOK LIKE!" Olaf was used as a shield by Flintlock, when the 3 of the fighters hurl a hailing snowballs at Flintlock.

And so forth, Elsa, Anna, Flintlock, Kristoff ,Olaf and Sven (probably not). Spends the rest of the morning throwing snowballs at each other and what not, the people joined in too. The Queen became happy once more, felt the most joyful fun in her which she didn't had during childhood.

"Oi! Everyone! Listen up!" Flintlock shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the square. "All drinks on me! We're gonna have party all day! What say you?!"

"Aye!" The crowd shouted, as they charge at the tavern. Carrying Flintlock on top of their heads, Anna and Elsa laughed at this, while Kristoff, and Olaf were kind of amused of Flintlock's attitude.

The group follows Flintlock inside the tavern, along with the people storming the tavern like it was giving away everything.

* * *

_**Back at the tavern... 'twas the noon of Arendelle whence the party last'd until the night timeth**_

"To Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Flintlock said, raising his mug upwards.  
The crowd responded with a shout. "To Queen Elsa! Hooray!" Clinking their glasses all together now, the tavern was filled by a wild crowd of people, dancing, drinking, playing musics, eating. It was the most rollicking party to happen in the town of Arendelle.

"Wait a minute... THIS is my favorite dance!" Flintlock exclaimed, he stood up quickly from his seat. then grabs Anna and Kristoff's hands, dragging them into the contra dancing.

Elsa giggled. "Come on, Elsa join the fun!" Flintlock shouted while dancing.

"Oh I don't dance." Elsa said.

Flintlock approaches Elsa, and grabbed her hands aswell. "Sure you do!" Flintlock dragged the Queen into the middle of the spinning circle of dancers.

Then she was joined by Flintlock as they began to whirl around the center of the tavern.

The twirling part made Elsa's face lit up with gleefulness.

"So having fun yet?" Flintlock asked, the dance was about to end. The dance became more faster, twirling around as fast as they could, and eventually got into the enclosed position. The dance ended.

"Yes."

The crowd shouts in enjoyment, the claps were loud as thunder. As it signifies the end of the party.

* * *

_**At the courtyard...**_

After the party, everybody went home happily after having a good time. Including the 'Snow Queen' herself and the 'Notorious' Flintlock, Elsa was blissfully smiling again.

"Flint... I want to thank you for everything, I never had this much fun since... so, thank you again..."

"Don't mention it, it was a great time having you at the party." Flintlock said, "Guess, i'll see you again tomorrow eh?"

Flintlock was about to left the area when Elsa suddenly called out his name. "Flint... could you stay for a moment?"

"Well, why not?" Flintlock and Elsa took a sit near the fountain.

"Alright, what be our discussion for tonight before we fell asleep. Eh?

Elsa felt a little weird asking this question, "Flint... what do you know of... true love?"

"You don't know?" Elsa shook her head, "Well, um..."

Flintlock clears his throat. "*Ahem* I'm not a very well good at giving answers about true love things but anyways, as a close friend to the Queen, I must, Okay here we go."

Flintlock inhaled deeply. "True love is... faith, trust, commitment, sacrifice... uh... Like what Anna did to you, instead to get her saved by Kris, she froze up in front of you just to protect... you. Even sometimes, letting a person go..."

Elsa was ridiculed by his answer. "Letting go? That sound's ridiculous, how is that even a true love?"

Flintlock smirked at this. "Someday you will understand..."

"As a start," Flintlock searches his pockets, "I'll give you this!" on his hand was a compass.

"A compass?"

"Yes! A COMPASS!" Flintlock exclaimed, "No, it's not just a compass, it's a unique one!"

"Unique?" Elsa said skeptically.

"Let me show you a demonstration. Shall I?" Flintlock became enthusiastic to brag off his compass.

Elsa giggled, "Yes, you may."

"Alright," Flintlock opened his _unique _compass as it began to point to Flintlock himself, though it doesn't point north. "Hold on!" Flintlock searches his pockets as he picked up a small bottle of rum from it. The needle of the compass started to circle the base, endlessly circling around.

"What does that mean?"

Flintlock took a sip from his liquor, "It means, it's pointing toward's what the person wanted most. It's proven useful in my journeys, like... it leads me to buried treasures, lost cities, wonderful adventures and other kinds of things! So, use it wisely. Though also proven non-useful when using for navigation. So it's high time I give this long friend o' mine to you."

When it was placed at Elsa's hands, the needle circles. "Why is it not stopping?"

"It means! You haven't found what you wanted most, yet!" Flintlock stated, standing up about to leave.

"Well, that's all I can give I guess... good night, have a sweet dreams. Elsa..."

Elsa called out his name once more. "Flint."

Flintlock stopped, "Yes?"

Elsa approaches Flint and kissed him at the cheeks. "Thank you, and goodnight."

Flintlock smiled at this, blushing as he walked away.

Flintlock left, Elsa was alone in her room again. Looking at the compass Flintlock gave to her, she hoped for one day to at least show her what she truly wants.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the dancing scene 'cause I sucked a lot at writing it, also I removed Kristoff and Anna tag from my fic. Because I have no intentions to put those two into my fic, no... really I don't have. Sorry if I bothered the people who looked at my fic because they thought Kristoff and Anna was majorly involved in the story I mean like they had major roles but no. Another thing is a review would help, thank you for your time. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: New Crew Member

"New Crew Member"

-Chapter 6-

_**It was the end of winter as the summer took it's place upon the fjord, the people were quite happy to see the sun rising up above the snowy clouds...**_

_**June 1...**_**  
**

The snow was melted by the heat of the sun, the water became crystal clear again, flowers and plants began to grow again, and the sweet scent of the fresh air of summer went by!

Too bad Kristoff's ice business will be stopped for a couple of months due to lack of ice to be harvested, while Flintlock was very happy again to be able to smell the fresh scent of the seas (also gunpowder), Anna was jolly as ever able to witness summer once more including Olaf and Sven, while Elsa well... let's just say she kinda liked summer tho she preferred cold winter.

"This must be it..." Another stranger perhaps seems to be visiting Arendelle AGAIN, He stood up on his tiny boat with both face of guilt and depression. Hiding his face by his cloak, looking at the fjord. He docked and tied his boat at the harbor, desperately seeking refuge. But was not even offered a single room in the Inn nor tavern, maybe the rooms were all occupied.

He only had a sack of his luggage and some rations, along with his empty wooden canteen. The stranger, stood by the outer gates of the castle.

* * *

In the room of the Queen of Arendelle, the Queen was in deep sleep. But was disturbed by the most recently playful and frisky princess of Arendelle. Her first words was- "ELSA!"

She barged in right through the room, ignoring the fact that it was 6 Am in the morning.

"Good morning sisssss!" Anna said in a tune, "time to wake up!" She opened the curtains, letting sunshine flow into the Queen's bedroom.

Elsa was still in her deep slumber, due to the fact that she got very much exhausted at the very time she had the most _for the_ _first time in forever _enjoyment in her life. She is very hard to be awakened, as if it needed a bucket of hot water to make her stand and jump off the bed.

"Come on sis Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Anna was nudging her sister so hard, giving her most effort to wake her up. "Come on sis, wake up! Huh!"

Anna knew there was only one way to wake her sister in the most easy and simplest way, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said in a tune, her sister's eyes were awakened by this. Elsa giggled, "Anna, you are so cheerful as ever... I don't think building a snowman *yawn*, can be a bright idea in the month of summer..."

"Sis, do you even know what date today is?!" She was bouncing on the bed like a child, her enthusiasm were high as usual.

Elsa sat up straight, resting her back on the pillows. Stretching out her arms in the air, yawning. While rubbing her two but beautiful blue eyes. "It's 1st of June... so?"

"SO... it'ssssss SUMMER!' Anna jumped in the air and landed on the bed like a light feather, she stood again and ran through the door. "Meaning! We will have your 22nd birthday celebration on the 21st day! Oh my jolly, I'm so excited!"

"Celebration... wait, no!"

"No?!" Anna said skeptically. "But why?"

The dream Elsa had, crossed her mind, she answered reasonably. "The dream Anna... the dream..."

Anna shut the door and approached her sister, "Elsa, it's just a dream... okay? Nothing will happen. Now could we proceed on to your celebration please!"

Elsa couldn't resist the face of Anna's making, her puppy face was the most effective weapon to be ever used against her sister. "Fine Anna... just make sure you don't die from a falling chandelier..."

"Yay!" Anna hugged her sister so tight, so happy. "You're the best sister i'd ever had! Can we have more chocolates in the party?!"

Elsa shrugged, when suddenly a knock on the door came. "Your majesty?"

"Yes, Kai what is it?"

Kai replied. "It's urgent, ma'am. Someone want's to speak with you."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Nothing else ma'am, he'll be seeing you at the throne room."

"Okay Kai!"

* * *

Moments later, the Queen and the princess walked inside in the throne room, taking their seats on their thrones. The huge door opened as a man accompanied by a guard appeared in the room.

"Here's the visitor, your majesty." The Guard returned to his station back outside the gates, while the stranger stood still in front of them, avoiding any eye-contact as possible.

The Queen spoke, "May I see your face, stranger."

The stranger complied, lowering down his hood. The two were shocked by his recognizable face, but the person remained motionless.

"Prince Hans?" Elsa said, sooner as she spotted his face. Detestation reached her heart and tempted her to freeze him to death. Her hands were slowly being charged with her powers, Hans noticed this but remained silent.

"No your majesty... it's just Hans, just Hans..." He bowed down with his head looking at the floor, he can't look at the Queen's cold eyes. His heart was filled with remorse and regret, he shouldn't have done such an evil act.

"What happened to you?" The Queen asked, sounding a little bit concern. In her feeling she tries to contain her wrath but in doing so, the room temperature changed drastically.

"Your majesty, it's really quite a long but a boring story. Besides, it really doesn't matter what have happened previously in my life..."

"Then what is your purpose here, _Hans _of the Southern Isles?" Anna mockingly said.

Hans replied with a polite answer, "Milady... I would like to beseech for one and the only thing my cold-heart and my poor soul have been longing and desiring for..."

He took a deep breathe and responded in a light tone, "Forgive me?"

Anna laughed at his answer, but Elsa remained silent. "Of course not!" Anna boastfully responded.

"Yes, I forgive you." Elsa answered, Anna's mouth was agape at this response while Hans beamed a limitless joy from his heart and his soul have earned what have both has been longing and desiring for!

"What?!" Anna and the guards said in a tune, despite the fact that Hans is a cold-hearted fellow, but he seem to changed after all the events.

"Your Majesty, I-I... thank you! Very much!" He set his both fist in the air, shouting "YES!" repeatidly his unbounded happiness seems to be lasting forever.

Elsa smiled too, but she was hiding it underneath her hands giggling literally. She felt so free, the grudge imprisoned her heart for too long waiting to be unleashed upon Hans. Instead, she eventually _let it go _and set her heart free from her hatred feelings to him.

"Sis! After all what have previously happened! Y-You're just gonna let it passed?! OH! I can't believe this!" Anna was shouting so loud unladylike, unable to accept her sister's response. She left the room furiously and her anger was so uncontrollable like a raging bull.

"Don't mind Anna, she's just... like that all the time."

Hans chuckled, "No wonder, why she's reacting like that all the time"

The Queen stood up from her throne, her hands clasped. "Anything else you need? Hans?"

"Nothing else, your majesty. But why?"

"Someone very extraordinary," Elsa said, "Taught me how to forgive someone."

"May I meet him?"

* * *

Hans left the castle escorted with a royal guard, as they proceed down towards the docks. Hans was excited to meet this person Elsa spoken about. He was expecting him to be a royal noble privateer, but he may be proven wrong in his expectations.

"Here we are at the docks, sir." The Guard said, "I'll be leaving now." as the guard do.

Hans took a seat at a barrel on top the wooden docks waiting for the man he want's to see, when a large ship with black sails appeared at the very horizon of the sea accompanied with his prizes he stole early hours ago. With boisterous men brandishing their swords and firearms, approaching the harbor.

Hans gulped at this, Hans thought that Elsa never mentioned about him being a piratical privateer fighting and capturing her kingdom's enemy ships.

Once the ships docked themselves at the harbor, the sailors carried their looted booty towards the court to be put to auction in some sort of proceedings.

Flintlock appeared, standing on top of the mast with his sword draw and with his terrorizing voice shouting upon the crew. "Smartly move it there men! Tonight we splice the mainbrace at the tavern! What say ye?!"

"Aye!", Flintlock dashingly swung his way down landing bravely on top of the docks by a rope, standing still like a stone looking gallantly as ever. probably daydreaming...

"Um... excuse me." Hans tapped his shoulder breaking his daydream moreover bringing him back to reality, Flintlock turned and what not punched Hans' face unintentionally causing him to stumble over the docks and fell into the briny waters.

"Oh! Blimey, didn't meant to do that!" Flintlock approached the young man carefully, as he helped him climb back on top. Hans' clothes was dripping wet and salty. "You alright mate?"

"*Cough* I think you broke my jaw but i'm fine thanks..." Hans said, gripping his jaw with his hand slowly and wary. "Are you the person named, Flintlock Rogers?"

"Aye! It'd be me!" He spoke boldly, "What can I do for ya lad?"

"Well, to be honest. I was looking forward to join your band sir." Hans had that idea due to his poor state and all, well who would not want to join a rollicking band of authorized pirates raiding and plundering ships and towns to earn their booty and spend it on whatever pleases them.

Flintlock was amused at his answer, he was scanning Hans' body like a machine from toe to a tiny piece of hair. Furthermore Flintlock can tell this boy's can and can't do. "Lookin' to join me hearty crew eh? Welcome aboard! Mister uh..." He extended his hand for a shake.

"Hans Westerguard, sir." Hans took the shake gladly, "I am delightfully happy to serve on board your very own ship sir."

"Hans... Westerguard, ye say? Hmm... tell me lad, have you ever had the experience of a sailor?" Flintlock remembered about Elsa's mentioning of him, every detail of what have happened before. However, he didn't mentioned it to Hans for some concering reasons.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Well then! me hearty lad, FIRST MATE!" And so, Kenneth appeared as he is summoned by the ship's master. He was all well looking after all the money he earned from the share of the loot.

"Yes Captain!" He saluted in front of the two.

"Bring forth the ARTICLE!" And so HE BROUGHT THE ARTICLE, "Here you'll make your mark IF you are willingly to agree to accept the terms n' policy on board of the ship! Ha-Arr!" Kenneth brought a fresh inked quill giving it to Hans.

"Hmm... this is fairly interesting... ''If any Man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marooned with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm, and Shot." sound's fine to me. Oh well." He took the pen and ordinarily signed the articles on a vacant slot on the very bottom right of the paper.

"Good! Kenneth, tell the men to prepare to set sail by early dawn."

"Alright Captain!" He responded, "But where to Captain?!"

"To Jolly Rogers Cove we must go first, then to Weselton!"

"Weselton?"

"Aye Weselton, the menacing Duke has been offensively ordering his ships to raid and plunder Arendelle's merchant ships getting the goods! Therefore, it implies that he is declaring a war!" He overstated, "We're making up a plan of scuttling the ships used in commerce raiding by sneaking around the docks at midni ght, then we pillage the town and return home happily ever after!"

"That's your plan?" He questioned.

"Yes and no, let us just wait for the night to settle and we'll be all sailing? Savvy?" Hans nodded, "Alright! Though, you might be needing a hat mate."

"What for?"

"For the almighty plan o' course! Here." Flintlock withdraws a pouch of shillings and gave it over to Hans. "Go buy yourself a hat, will ya? I'll meet you at the Captain's Quarters before we sail by dawn."

* * *

**A/N: Just edited this chapter, 'cause well... it surely sucked and all. But hey! Thanks for your wonderful time, hope you enjoy everything on this chapter and all... though a review would be absolutely great! Thank you for all your lovely feedbacks**


End file.
